


Feeling about

by HiAjay



Series: With the Pack comes a Stiles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiAjay/pseuds/HiAjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, it’s the kitchen today. As Derek is making his way down the hall into the living room he hears Stiles whimpering and loud crashes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling about

Today was a bad day.

 

Derek knew it was a bad day when he woke up to an empty space on his bed. Now, That in itself isn’t strange. It’s strange when it’s a weekend and the time is four-fifty. The day hasn’t even started for Derek, but he now needs to get up and find Stiles. On days like these Stiles will be in either of two places.

 

The shower. And the kitchen.

 

Derek rolled off the bed and rubbed his eyes lazy, He figured the bathroom was closer so he’d check there first. “Stiles.” Derek called softly, because the last thing that he wants is to startle and scare an already scared and afraid Stiles. But Stiles doesn’t answer. So, it’s the kitchen today. As Derek is making his way down the hall into the living room he hears Stiles whimpering and loud crashes.

 

Derek hurries his pace and when he gets to the kitchen he has to jump out of the way of a pot that tumbled and rolled on the ground. Stiles had his hands and fingers through his hair, like he was trying to make sense of whatever it was the he was looking at. “This isn’t me, this isn’t happening. What the hell is wrong with me?” Stiles says as Derek takes a loud step. Stiles turns around, his eyes and nose red from crying, a smile curved his lips as he met Derek’s eyes.

 

“Hi, uh, Der, what are you doing up?” Stiles wipes his eyes as quickly and lazy as he can. But Derek knows, Derek knows that Stiles isn’t okay. No matter how often he wants to act it or _perform_ it. Derek knows.

 

“I came to look for you.” Derek answers, he strides across the flour covered wood floor. He takes in the sight.  Stiles in his Henley and plaid PJ pants, covered in flour. Pots and pans decorated the floor, a long with the flour and some wooden spoons and spatulas. Derek huff, not because this was amusing, but because this is not the first time Derek’s seen this mess.

 

After Stiles sacrificed himself for his father, and that darkness sits in his heart, Stiles hasn’t been okay. Because when Stiles is alone, Stiles is broken and shaking. Derek knows, because he sees it everyday. Some days, Stiles fights it like the soldier he is. Other days, well, other days, Stiles can’t take it.

 

Today, Stiles couldn’t take it.

 

Stiles watches as Derek closes the space between them. “I, uh, I’ll clean this up, I just. I just wanted to bake something and I-”

 

Derek shakes his head, He knows Stiles doesn’t do this one purpose. Derek holds out his hand, Stiles watches it wryly before taking it. Derek pulls him into his embrace and just breathes him in. Scenting may not help Stiles the way it does Derek, but it helps that scenting involves contact. Derek finds Stiles’ hands and bring them up to his face, rubbing his chin on the palm of Stiles clammy hand. Stiles huff in a laugh, weak and slightly distorted.

 

Derek kissed his palm, then brought the other one to his face and did the same. Stiles knows that this is Derek’s way of comforting. Because this is what Laura would do for him when he was upset.

 

“You’re stubble totally ruins the whole _I’m trying to be extremely sensible and sexy_ theme you got here.” Stiles says as Derek finally releases his hands. Derek rolls his eyes.

 

“I wasn’t trying to be sexy.” Derek says. Because he wasn’t, he was comforting, but this is Stiles he’s talking with. Stiles needs to be sarcastic and make bad jokes when he’s not comfortable with the seriousness of whatever situation.

 

“Sleep.” Derek says, Stiles smiles and pecks Derek’s lips. Derek’s gotten Stiles back once again.  Maybe today won’t be a bad day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS. I'M REALLY SORRY. My laptop, to which contains all my updates and stories, is BROKEN. I don't when I'll have it fixed, and I almost cried because I was like "I NEED to update! I NEED TO." But I can't. So I'll just, uh, stick to "When not to text," and "With Pack comes Stiles." AND "A Packless Werewolf." Cause those are the ones that don't go on with, I write just little snib-bits of them when I need too. Unlike the chapter ones. Which I'm currently really upset about. ANYWAY. Just thought I'd let you know! (: Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
